


Soul For A Soul

by morningorchid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, So yeah, also i wrote this several weeks ago, not much but whatever, slight so slight frostiron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningorchid/pseuds/morningorchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, I am here for my brother's soul." Loki replied. He took a step forward, bones crunching under his feet. "I know you have it, and I want it back."<br/>Hela chuckled and and stood up. "That's not how it works, Loki. A soul for a soul, that's the rule." She walked up to where Tony was and grabbed his chin. She tilted his head left and right, then looked into his eyes.<br/>At her touch, Tony's eyes began to feel heavy and he could feel the strength leaving his body.  Hela was taking his soul and they hadn't even signed the official documents yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul For A Soul

A woman was draped across an eerie throne of bleached bones, dressed in all black. Her legs hung over the armrest of the throne of bones. Leaning against the throne, near her legs, was a sword.  She swung her legs around so that she was sitting properly on the throne, picking up the blade as she did so. She leaned it across her lap.

"Hela," Loki said. Down at his sides, Tony noticed, his hands seemed to be glowing a slight golden green.

"Father," Hela nodded. She smiled at the duo and laid her sword across her lap. "What brings you two to Niflheim? Here to offer me your souls?"

Tony let out a small grown. Had Loki boned practically everything in existence? Next to having a fucking eight legged horse as a son, he now had a daughter that was apparently queen of the Underworld. And as a gift for visiting, she wanted to take their souls.

Loki's children were so, so strange.

"No, I am here for my brother's soul." Loki replied. He took a step forward, bones crunching under his feet. "I know you have it, and I want it back." He stopped a few feet in front of Hela. 

Hela chuckled and and stood up. Bones crunched under her heeled shoes as she walked past Loki and stood in front of Tony. She brushed a strand of dark black hair out of her face and said, "That's not how it works, Loki. A soul for a soul, that's the rule." She grabbed Tony's chin with a slender hand. She tilted his head left and right, then looked into his eyes.

Even though he wanted to, Tony couldn't look away. His whole body began to feel heavier with every passing second. He was pretty sure that if it wasn't for Hela's strong grip, he would be lying face down on the bone covered floor. Hela was taking his soul and they hadn't even signed the official documents yet.

"He's not for exchange." Loki said. His hand forced Hela's away. 

Tony crumpled to his knees, breathing heavily. Another set of bones were crushed on impact. At least Loki didn't leave him be sacrificed to his soul thirsty daughter. That would've been problamatic.

"What do you wish to exchange then?" Hela asked. She walked back to her throne and picked up her sword, turning to face them again.

"I have nothing to give you, Hela."

"Then you cannot have him. For centuries I have yearned to receive Thor's soul, and I will not just give it up just because you ask of me to." Hela said, her hand gripping the hilt of her sword tightly. Her sharp green eyes narrowed dangerously. "If you have nothing to give me, then leave."

Loki turned and knelt to Tony's level. "Well, asking didn't work. Any ideas?" he whispered.

Tony took another deep breath and shrugged. "Can't we just go search for it? Maybe we'll just have to take it instead of asking, since that didn't work too well." 

Loki sighed and shook his head. "It's too risky. There are millions of souls in Niflheim, and finding Thor's would take too much time. Hela herself would realize what we were up to, and if we were caught, she'll most likely kill us."

"And take our souls." Tony added. He shook his head and grimaced. "Today's not working out so great."

Loki nodded in agreement.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I needed to get this short thing out of my way because it's been haunting me. Originally, it was suppose to be a scene in this chaptered fic I was writing but I scrapped it because it just wasn't coming to me. But I liked this bit, so it stayed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
